SandeulI LOVE YOU
by mr.bsk
Summary: Sandeul cemburu .. baro bingung..


"Deulli I LOVE U "

.

.

" AAAAA... ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEE !" Pekik sandeul dari arah dapur

"akh yang benar saja, tidak bisakah kita tenang dan santai untuk hari ini saja" keluh cnu yang berada di ruang tengah bersama gongchan dan jinyoung. Hari ini B1A4 memang sedang off , jadi manager mereka memberikan waktu bersantai.

" hem hyung bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar ? " ucap gongchan seraya memberikan solusi kepada hyungnya itu

" ah ide bagus " jawab cnu antusias "tapi bagaimana dengan sandeul dan baro? " tanya jinyoung sebari menunjuk sandeul yang masih terduduk meratapi nasib ice creamnya di depan kulkas

" ayolah hyung .. kita pergi ke kedai depan , ku dengar ada warung toppoki baru yang sangat enak hyung .. ayolah jebal " bujuk gongchan seraya beraegyo ria bergelayutan di pundak hyungnya itu , jinyong pun luluh jika sudah seperti ini "hemm.. kajja kita pergi.. " mereka ber3 pun pergi secepat kilat .. wusssh

" eeeeii ige boya.. eheemm eotokaji .. ice cream ini stock terakhir .. awas saja kau cha baro kau akan menyesal " sumpat sandeul yang masih terduduk di depan kulkas

" ya deulli kau sedang apa di depan kulkas seperti itu , kau akan jadi bebek beku nanti hahaha " ejek baro yang masih mengenakan handuk di pinggang baru keluar kamar mandi sepertinya

" YA CHA BARO ! " teriak sandeul sambil melempar wadah ice creamnya ke arah baro , dengan reflex baro menangkap wadah ice cream itu

kaget bahwa acting tak berdosanya itu tidak mempan, baro pun lari menuju kamar dan langsung menutup pintu " YA Baro jangan lari kau! " sandeul langsung menggedor gedor pintu kamar baro " YA Cha Sunwoo keluar kau "

" de..deulli .. mianhae uri deulli sangat manis hari ini " baro yang sudah buntu mencoba merayu

" jangan coba merayu baro rayuanmu tidak akan mempan " ujar sandeul sebari terus menggedor gedor pintu kamar.

" Ya baro cepat keluar atau ku dobrak puntunya eo.. " ancam sandeul , baro yang tak tau harus kemana karena sudah terpojok masih terdiam berfikir di balik pintu

sandeul pun segera mengambil ancang ancang berlari untuk mendobrak pintu,

" baro cepat ke luar akan ku hitung ya 1 .. 2 ...3 " sandeul pun berlari ke arah pintu , namun baro malah membuka pintunya sehingga sandeul terkejut dan ngerem mendadap hingga tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di depan baro

"oo.. handuk ? " ternyata saat sandeul terjatuh tak sengaja ia menarik handuk baro, reflex sandeul melihat ke arah baro " AAAAAAAA.. omo omo baro igo boya " sandeul terkejut ternyata baro tidak mengenakan celada dalam ,

" WAAAAAAA ... boyaa ! YA Lee sandeul apa yang kau lihat ... ! " baro sontak mengambil handuknya lagi, " baro miaaannnn... " sandeul segera bankit dan masuk kekamarnya sebari menutupi mukannya yang memerah setelah apa yang barusan ia lihat

.

.

" kami pulang " gongchan memasuki dorm diikuti dengan yang lain

" ah kalian sudah pulang " sambut baro dengan wajah yang berkata ' hah dari mana saja kalian '

gongchan langsung menghampiri sandeul " hyung lihat ini apa yang aku bawakan untukmu .. ice cream " gongchan memberikannya pada sandeul namun sandeul hanya tersenyum " wae hyung? Apa kau sakit? " tanya gongchan cemas " annia channie , aku baik baik saja " jawab sandeul

" hei kalian kenapa menaruh ice cream di sini , lihatlah es nya meleleh " ujar jinyoung yang melihat bungkusan berisi ice cream yang mulai meleleh di atas meja

" hyung , chanie aku sudah mengantuk, aku mau tidur duluan" sandeul langsung pergi kekamar meninggalkan ruang tengah , jinyoung dan gongchan hanya diam berhooh ria (?)

" baro kau apakan lagi anak itu? " tanya jinyoung heran pada baro " hyung apa sandeul hyung masih marah padamu? Gongchan ikut bertanya " akh molla " jawab baro sambil mengacak acak rambutnya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

" tapi kau sudah minta maaf padanya kan ? " jinyoung memastikan " nde hyung , sudah bahkan kami pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli ice cream bersama " jelas baro sambil menunjuk ice cream di atas meja

" lalu mengapa sandeul hyung seperti itu ? " tanya gonchan " acara tv itu " jawab baro singkat " acara tv? " tanya keduannya berbarengan

" nde pasti acara tv itu , mereka menayangkan foto foto ku dengan kim eun so berdua kemarin dan bilang bahwa kami cinlok dan sudah berpacaran , setelah itu sandeul jadi diam .. akh ini membuatku gila" cerita baro

" cih sudah jelas terlihat hyung , bahwa sandeul hyung cemburu " gonchan menyimpulkan

" cemburu apa , kau ini " ucap jinyoung sambil mengacak acak rambut gongchan

" cih dasar hyung kau kurang peka " sindir gonchan kepada baro " sssst kau ini anak kecil tau apa " jinyoung mengacak acak rambut gongchan lagi " ah , baro apa kalian benar benar berpacaran ? " jinyoung lanjut bertanya mengalihkan ucapan gongchan

" YA HYUNG ! Kau juga sama saja , sama - sama gak peka " gonchan mendengus kesal dan langsung menyusul sandeul masuk ke kamar.

" omo ada apa lagi dengan anak itu ? " tanya cnu yang datang dari dapur membawa makanan yang mereka beli tadi " molla " jawab jinyoung

"baro cepat jawab apa kau benar berpacaran dengan kim eun soo ? " jinyoung kembali bertanya " nde , jinjja ? " cnu juga ikut ikutan

" ani kami hanya berteman hyung " jawab baro " jinjja ? Apa kau menyukainya? " tanya cnu yang makin serius menunggu jawaban baro " a..a..ani aku tidak menyukainya hyung hehehe .. aku menyukai orang lain " baro menutup mulutnya ' eih kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ' lalu memukul mulutnya

" orang lain? Dugu ?" " nde nugu apa kami mengenalnya ? Kedua hyungnya ini sekarang tersenyum jahil memojokan dongsaengnya ini , baro yang malu mulai berkeringat dingin " YA kalian kepo , sudahlah aku mau ke toilet " baro langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan hyungnya yang penasaran itu " ya jangan kabur "

Di dalam kamar sandeul tengah menangis ia sangat kecewa pada baro karena telah berbohong padanya , ia mengatakan bahwa dia mau pergi bersama ibunya namun malah pergi dengan orang lain... sandeul merasa sakit dan cemburu karena rasa cintanya

.

.

Ke esokan harinya sandeul bagun agak sedikit siang , dapat di lihat matanya agak sedikit bengkak yang berarti dia habis menagis semalam.

"hyung wasso " sapa gongchan "sandeul-ah yogi mokko kajja " ajak jinyoung yang sedang sarapan dengan cnu dan gongchan di ruang tengah

"cepat lah sarapan , kau pasti lapar kan " titah cnu "nde appa , omma " jawab sandeul sedikit tersenyum

Saat hendak menyuap ia melihat sekeliling dorm mencari seseorang , biasanya mareka berlima selalu sarapan bersama."baro hyung tidak ada dia pergi tadi pagi hyung.." ucap gongchan seperti sudah paham gerak gerik hyungnya itu, " a..ani siapa yang mencari orang itu " sandeul melanjutkan suapan yang tertunda tadi (?)'untuk apa aku mencarinya dia pasti sedang kencan dengan kim eunsonya itu..' batin sandeul

"Hyung coba kau hubungi baro apa dia masih dipasar?" titah jinyoung " nde , lagian suruh siapa nyuruh orang kayak gitu " sahut cnu

"makannya hyung jangan berburuk sangka " ucap gongchan mengagetkan sandeul , sandeul pun menatap heran ke gongchan yang sedari tadi tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

Siang harinya jinyong , cnu dan gongchan sedang sial siap mau pergi sepertinya "Hem deul kita mau keluar apa kau mau ikut?" tanya jinyoung yang sudah rapih " hem aku dirumah saja hyung " jawabnya " bener nih ?" jinyong meyakinkan " nde hyung "

"ya sudah lagi pula baro juga sebentar lagi akan pulang jadi di..hemm emm hemm.."belum selesai cnu berbicara mulutnya sudah di bekan oleh jinyoung " sudah lah hyung , sandeul akan baik baik saja " ujar jinyoung sebari mendorong cnu keluar dorm " dah hyung ! Akan ku belikan oleh oleh ya nanti " sandeul hanua membalas dengan lambaian , gongchan pun sudah keluar meninggalkan sandeul sendiri di dalam dorm.

Sandeul pun segera kedapur , membuka kulkas mengeluarkan semua cemilannya dan membawanya keruang tengah dan menyetel dvd "wah sudah lama ya aku tak melakukan ini hehehe"

Saat sedang asik menonton dan melahap cemilannya tiba tiba ia berhenti ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang , biasanya ia selalu nonton bersama baro, seketika ia jadi memikirkan baro..

" ya lee sandeul sedang apa kau untuk apa memikirkan dia . Ck menyebalkan " omelnya pada dirinya sendiri mengingat baro yang sudah berbohong padanya.

1 jam , 2 jam , 3 jam ... 5 jam

Kini sandeul sudah menghabiskan semua cemilannya dan entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang, ia bertanya ' kenapa baro belum juga pulang apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? ' batinnya , " hem mungkin dia masih dijalan "

'Krring...krringg' suara telepon mengagetkan sandeul "heh cnu hyung meninggalkan hpnya.. baro? Untuk apa dia menelepon cnu hyung? " ia pun mengangkat telepon itu

"Ah syukurlah , apakah kau mengenali pemilik handphone ini ? " tanya seseorang di sebrang telepon yang di pastikan bukan baro

" ah ye , wae? " jawab sandeul mulai panik "pemilik handphone ini mengalami kecelakaan sekarang ia tak sadarkan diri " ucap orang itu " omo.. sekarang ada diamana dia... ah nde aku akan segera kesana " sandeul pun langsung pergi ketempat baro berada .

Sepanjang perjalanan sandeul ia cemas dan takut memikirkan hal buruk yang terjadi pada baro, sesampainya disebuah taman tempat dimana tempat baro berada , sandeul tak melihat seorang pun disana ,taman itu sangat sepi , saat ini sandeul sudah berlari memutari taman itu sampai dua kali namun tak ada orang yang ia temui . Sandeul melihat jam di hpnya sudah menunjukan pukuk 21.30 ia pun mulai merasa takut apa baro sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit karena sudah berkali kali ia mencoba menghubungi baro namun tak diangkat.

" baro .. kau dimana? " gumamnya lirih seraya berjalan menuju bangku taman dan duduk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang mulai lelah berlari tadi."Baro ... " sandeul merasakan matanya mulai panas dan air mata pun mulai berjatuhan kepipinya.

" deulli .." sesorang datang dan duduk di sebelah sandeul "baro ?" sandeul terkejut , air matanya makin tak bisa dibendung lagi , sandeul pun bankit namun tangannya di tahan oleh baro " deul jangan pergi"

PLAK...

Sandeul menampar baro dan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan baro " YA.. taukah kau betapa cemasnya aku , betapa takutnya aku ? Kau pikir ini lucu apa kau mempermainkan ku? Kenapa kau begitu jahat baro " ucap sandeul sambil terus menangis " baro terdiam menatap sandeul

Baro mengusap air mata sandeul dan langsung memeluknya " mian .. mianhae deulli " sandeul melepas pelukan baro " tau kah kau betapa takutnya aku terjadi sesuatu pada mu , aku takut kehilanganmu .. karena aku sangat mencintaimu baro!"

Baro tersenyum " hem apakah ini lucu bagimu? " tanya sandeul " tidak sandeul aku sangat senang " seraya memeluk sandeul lebih erat " aku juga mencintai mu .. aku tak bermaksud mempermainkan mu aku melakukan ini karena tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa kau tak mau bicara dengan ku"

Baro melpas pelukannya dan menggengam tangan sandeul "lee sandeul maukah kau menjadi pacarku? " sandeul yang terkejut mengtahui bahwa baro juga mencintainya tak bisa berkata apa apa dia hanya menatap wajah baro " deul ? Apa kau mendengarku ? Apa kau menerima ku?" tannya baro

"Nde .. saranghaeyo " jawab sandeul , baro yang senang langsung mencium bibir sandeul , sandeul yang mukannya sangat merah itu pun hanya dapat menutup matannya ..

Sandeul pun melepaskan ciumannya " baro lalu bagaimana dengan kim eun so ? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku , kau bilang mau pergi bersama ibu mu? " tannya sandeul

" maaf aku berbohong pada mu , aku dan eun so tak ada hubungan apa apa , aku bertemu dengannya untuk mengambil pesannaku " seketika baro mengeluarkan sebuah gelang tali berwarna orange berwarna orange dengan gantungan sebuah bebek , ia langsung memakaikannya pada sandeul. Dan menunjukan gelang yang dipakainya gelang hijau dengan gantungan tupai

"aa kyeopta ..baro mian sudah berburuk sangka pada mu" sandeul menundukan wajahnya, " gwenchana deulli aku mengerti yang penting sekarang kau adalah kekasih ku" mereka saling senyum dan baro mencium sandeul " deulli saranghaeyo... "

.

.

" eish apa apaan si mereka , bagaimana jika ada yang melihat " ternyata cnu , jinyoung dan gongchan tengah mengawasi di balik semak semak "eih anak itu... yak jung jinyoung .. gong chansik !.." pekik cnu saat ia menyadari bahwa dua orang yang bersamanya itu juga sedang bermesraan .

"aigoo .. ya tuhan kenapa hanya aku yang tak memiliki pasangan disini..."


End file.
